Give Me Reason
by DaQiao17
Summary: When disaster struck their world, the trio of friends were separated and thrust into a journey of discovery. Now they find themselves each on their own journey to save the worlds, the Nobodies, and the pieces of Terra and Ven lost in the darkness.


**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to DaQiao17 or Eidolon Twilight Princess, only our OCs do.**

**ATTENTION!**

**If you recognize the summary of this story that is because it was once called Innocent Sorrow and could be found on Eidolon Twilight Princess's page. It was co-authored between her and myself. Unfortunately ETP no longer has any interest in the story so I decided to write it by myself. So please do not review saying I stole this when in it already said I was writing this also if you were a fan from before. If you have any questions just PM me. Thanks!**

**Warning: Contains shonen-ai (boy/boy couplings). If you do not like, please do not waste our time and yours by flaming us due to the content. Reviews, however, are welcome!**

***~*Break*~***

The waves were crashing onto the shore of the lakeside, the summer air heavy with the scent of rain. A dark overture of ominous gray clouds swirled across the sky. It had been a week since graduation and school had let out, and for the past three days, the storms relentlessly released down on the small lakeside town.

"I miss the sunshine. There aren't any cute boys on the beach because of the rain," whined Miharu Cross.

She stepped onto the screened in porch of her aunt's cabin she was staying at with her best friends Chrysanthemum "Chrys" Holland and Elijah "Eli" Stuart. Eli was perched on the porch swing, sketchpad on his knee that he had drawn to his chest. His gray eyes glanced up, peering underneath his orange bangs. He wore his locks a little passed his ears in a shaggy style, some sticking up in the back, with them framing his pale face.

"Is that all you think about, Miharu?" Eli questioned.

Blushing, Miharu went to defend herself, but no words were able to come passed her lips.

"Oh hush, Eli," Chrys replied, pinning him with her chocolate brown eyes. "You do the same."

It was Eli's turn to blush, eyes shifting around in embarrassment, "S-shut up, Chrys!"

Chrys grinned; reaching a slender hand to pinch one of the boys flushed cheeks, "Isn't our little uke so cute, Miharu?"

Miharu giggled, "Yes, yes he is! Look at that cute little blush! Aw, I think you embarrassed him, Chrys."

Eli smacked his fellow bookworms hand away, "Grrr, why do you two have to be yaoi fans..."

"We're girls!" both chorused, before linking arms.

A clash of thunder and a flash of lightning sent them jolting apart. Miharu gave a shiver, before turning to look back at her best friends. Chrys was nervously brushing a strand of dark purple hair behind her ear, and Eli hugged his sketchpad to his chest.

"Think we should head back inside now?"

In answer the other two scurried inside hurriedly. Bright green eyes glanced back at the ominous weather, before Miharu stepped inside, making sure to shut the door behind her. She found her friends in the kitchenette of the cabin, Eli now lying on his stomach in the window seat, still sketching the lake through the window. Chrys was rifling around in the fridge.

"We need to make a trip into town," she stepped back and closed the door to the fridge, leaning her hip against it, "Were running low on food."

"But the rain..." Miharu groaned, hugging herself.

"Miharu, do you want to end up trapped here without food and power? Your aunt told us to take care of ourselves like we would living on our own. That's the only reason she's letting us stay here by ourselves this summer," Eli pointed out, pointing his pencil at her.

Sighing, Miharu nervously played with the ends of her brown hair. She then untied the faded green ribbon from around her wrist with her teeth, moving to tie her long caramel hair back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. Tendrils hung in front of her ears, hanging down on her longsleeved dark brown shirt with sleeves that covered her hands. She nervously rubbed her palms against her khaki shorts, looking around for her brown ankle boots, slipping them on over her light green socks.

"Alright, we'll go. I want Chrys to drive though."

"Sweet!" Chrys cried as she bounced over to the table by the door where they kept the car keys, "Let's go!"

Eli made a face, "I need to get dressed... and my hair's a mess!"

Miharu giggled, "He is such an uke."

Chrys blew her bangs out of her eyes, before placing a hand on the waist of her ripped jeans, "Fine. You have ten minutes."

Eli hurried out of the room to get changed and dressed, leaving the two girls to wait in the kitchen. Chrys ran her fingers through her long, straight hair, tapping her combat boot impatiently against the wooden floor as she eyed the clock. She finally crossed her arms over her black Paramore band t-shirt, which she wore over her fishnet sleeves.

"Eli, hurry up, dang it!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Eli came back into the room, wearing a pair of black pants, a longsleeved white turtle neck with a gray jumped with the sleeves pushed up, a light green cloak, and his white sneakers. "How do I look?"

"Must you always stand out?" Miharu said, shifting her eyes nervously.

A cat-like grin spread across his features, "Of course!"

Chrys rolled her eyes as she pulled the door open, "Let's go children, before the storm gets even worse."

The two glared at her as they trudged outside, pulling on their raincoats as they went by the coat rack.

"Yeah, yeah, Miss Bossy," Miharu muttered as she slid into the car.

"I heard that!"

Squeaking, Miharu dived into the safety of the backseat, leaving poor Eli to have to ride up front with Chrys. He sent her a glare in the rearview mirror, which she countered with a huge, cheesy innocent grin.

Chrys climbed inside, buckling up, before starting the car. "Into town we go!"

*~*Break*~*

As they came upon the town they saw others making their way to the few grocery stores and some to the local camping store just in case. They passed by stores that were closing up early because of the ominous dark clouds floating above the town that stretched out for miles. As they arrived at the same grocery store they had gone to when they had arrived, they saw it was packed, and people were hurriedly getting in and out of their cars.

"Looks like everyone's in a hurry."

Miharu pressed her nose against the cold glass, "Hey, guys! Listen!" They all fell silent, "Is that... screaming?"

"Probably just some people being freaked out over the storm. C'mon, I want to pick up some stuff for stir-fry," Chrys waved it off, unbuckling her seat belt and moving to climb out.

"Can't I just wait in the car?" Miharu cried, as Eli went to get out as well.

"No, now get out here! You're the one with the food money!"

With a whimper Miharu inched out of the car, her hood securely up around her head as she made a run for the awning of the store. Her two friends shook their heads as they made their way more sedately across the parking lot.

As they reached the awning as well Eli paused, head cocked to the side, "I think I hear screaming too."

Chrys looked over, an eyebrow raised in question.

Eli gave her a look, "Just listen."

She did, hearing the screams in the distance, mingling with the sound of thunder and rain.

"See, I told you!" Miharu said, her voice coming out cracked. "I wanna go home. We can live on ramen!"

"Forget the ramen; whatever the hell's going on is heading our way!" Eli exclaimed as he slightly moved in front of the two girls protectively.

The orange-haired boy was right; the screams were getting closer and the darkness was getting worse.

Chrys backed up into the store, "Let's get inside and find something as a weapon just in case."

Miharu was already halfway through the doors, snatching a titanium bat from the sporting goods' aisle. She tossed it at Chrys, who swung it around, testing the weight of it. Eli managed to grab a hockey stick and a mask, tugging the mask over his face. Miharu looked around, biting down on her lip, before grabbing a golf club.

The three of them stood close-knit as they watched the parking lot. The lights began to flicker overhead, Miharu and Chrys screaming and grabbing onto each other's arms as they went out. Eli's breath trembled as glowing, yellow eyes began to appear in the darkness of the parking lot.

"What the heck are those things?" Miharu squeaked.

Chrys gripped her bat, "I don't know but they're about to get their asses kicked!"

"Here they come!" Eli grunted.

The doors were thrust open, and several of the strange creatures lunged forward, twitching and moving quickly.

"Split up! Get to the car!" Chrys shouted, bringing her bat down on one's head.

Eli swung his hockey stick around, knocking three into the air and sending them flying into shelves. Miharu screamed and tried to fend off two with her club but they knocked her flat onto her back. She kicked, squirming and trying to get back onto her feet.

"Help!"

A loud crack rung out as Chrys bashed two of them away, sending them crashing back out through the doors, "Take that Fuglies!"

"T-Thanks..."

"We need to leave!" Eli shouted, as the creatures wrestled his weapon out of his hands, and they started to swarm.

Chrys charged forward, swinging her bat left and right as she cleared a path for her friends behind her. Eli shoved some buggies into the larger groups as they fought their way to the car. Miharu bashed a few of the weird black creatures' heads as she went by them.

As they reached their car they dived in, Chrys setting her bat in the passenger seat as her other friends sat in the back. Starting the car, she switched into reverse and floored the gas, running over a few of the creatures. Throwing it into drive she peeled out of the parking lot speeding her way back to the cabin

"Oh my gawd, oh my gawd... oh my gawd!" Miharu kept saying, hands clamped over her ears and knees drawn to her chest as she hyperventilated. "What the hell is going on!"

Making a sharp turn, plowing into more of the wriggling creatures, Chrys exclaimed, "One: don't panic, Two: shut up, and Three: Buckle up damn it!"

Miharu did as she was told, Eli reaching over to squeeze her shoulder.

Looking ahead, Chrys squinted trying to see in the darkness. There was no way what she was seeing could be possible and when the headlights hit the edge, her chocolate eyes widened as she slammed on her brakes. As they came to a stop, the two in the back of the car gasped as they saw the road dropped off into a deep ravine.

"...Where's the lake! Where's the cabin?" Miharu started to panic again.

"It's...gone," Eli said softly, lips quivering.

Chrys shook her head, moving to reverse, only to scream. The road behind them was crumbling, falling into the rushing waters. Rain was pelting down on them in sheets, and it was so dark they could hardly see.

"What do we do?" Eli inquired.

"I'm getting out," Chrys decided.

"What? Are you crazy!" Miharu yelled, eyes wide in panic as she watched her friend open her door to get out. "Those things are out there!"

Eli had a thoughtful look on his face, "It's either we stay here and die, or we get out and hopefully survive."

"So we might die either way?" Miharu looked at her friend as if he was insane.

He smiled, "Pretty much!" and he opened his door and stepped out of the car.

Groaning, Miharu raked her fingers through her bangs and cried softly. She wasn't very brave when it came to things like this. That's why Chrys and Eli protected her without thought anymore. Miharu wanted to cry in frustration, recalling how those creatures had nearly taken her and how Chrys had saved her.

_I'm so happy my friends are with me. I wouldn't be able to survive without them._

At least with them near, she could feel a little more secure and brave. Taking a deep breath, Miharu climbed out of the car window, landing lightly in a crouch on the pavement. She stepped over the holes and hopped over to where Chrys and Eli were at the edge, staring up at the sky. Their eyes were wide, hair blowing wildly around them.

"What?" Miharu dared to ask, bringing her gaze to follow theirs.

A massive creature was before them, pieces of the town flying wildly around it into the dark swirling abyss above it.

The creature was huge, at least six stories high and while its torso and legs looked like that of a human its feet were similar to the small creatures from before and its hands were clawed. Its head was covered by thick appendages covering everything but its eerie glowing yellow eyes. It stepped forward looking to the sky, its feet making loud thumping noises before it seemed to sense them and looked down right their immobile bodies. It raised both hands into the air as it once more looked up into the sky.

The winds and rain were getting stronger and suddenly the ground the three friends were standing on shifted ominously as it cracked in some places. Screams pierced the air as the ground began to shift under their feet. Chrys whirled, hand reaching out, desperately trying to grasp Miharu's sleeve as she started to sink.

"I-I got you!" Chrys tried to give her a smile.

Tears of fright slipped from bright green eyes, before Miharu felt her sleeve start to slip through Chrys' wet and numb fingers.

"CHRYS!"

Miharu's scream rang through the air as she went under, disappearing from sight, vanishing within the dark abyss.

"Miharu! No!" Chrys shouted.

She heard Eli scream from her right, her whipping her head around to see him flailing and trying to keep steady. His gray eyes locked on her brown moments before he went under as well, leaving her all alone on the isle of stone, in the sea of black.

Her body was shaking, and she couldn't draw air. Tears stung the corners of her eyes as she looked back at the monster, feeling her heart pounding in her breast. It turned its eerie golden gaze on her, immobilizing her with terror. Her eyes widened, hearing a voice call her name that she did not recognize moments before everything went black...

*~*Break*~*

He was surrounded by darkness. There was no light, no color, just a neverending black void that he stood in.

"Chrys!" His voice echoed as he yelled for his friends. "Miharu!"

There was no answer, not that he expected one. They each disappeared by themselves so there was little chance they would end up together in this darkness. As he began to despair, he saw a light at the corner of his gray eyes.

_Do you wish to find your friends?_

A voice from within the light seemed to resonate within his heart. It called to him as he walked towards it.

_Choose and you shall find them in time._

Eli looked around darkness, seeing light illuminating on three stone pedestals. A sword, a shield, and a wand hovered over each. Frowning, the orange-haired youth took a step toward the sword. He reached his hand up, grasping the hilt and watching as the weapon dissolved in light, reconstructing in his hands. He looked down, in his left hand an ebony pistol and in the right an ivory one. The light traced around his being, a leather holster forming around his hips. Eli twirled the guns before putting them away, turning just as a loud click echoed through the still air.

The door to light opened, and Eli walked through it without hesitation.

*~*Break*~*

"_Hel-loh? Anybody in there_?"

_Tap tap. Tap tap!_

"_Helllloooo?_"

"Stop it..." Eli muttered, his hand reaching up and batting at the insistent tapping on his temple.

"You know its not exactly comfortable sleeping on cobblestones, right?" The tapping persisted, an alto based voice accompanying it. "I won't leave until you get up~!" She sang, fingers switching from tapping his forehead to running through his shaggy, orange hair.

His gray eyes finally opened, the world coming into focus – only it wasn't a familiar world at that – along with a raven-haired adolescent girl with big brown eyes.

Brown eyes blinking down at the younger boy she teased, "Wow you have some really pretty eyes for a guy! Better hurry and get up before the Heartless come and make you into a snack!"

He finally managed to push himself up on his elbows, groaning as pain shot through all the muscles of his lower back. Eli brought his hand up, rubbing the back of his sore neck.

"What's a Heartless?"

Her eyes widened in shock, "You don't know what a Heartless is?" A serious expression came upon her pixie like face, "This is bad. If you don't know what Heartless are, then you come from a world that hasn't encountered them yet, and if you're here that means your world is gone, which also means the Heartless are beginning to become active again and someone's helping them." After a few moments of thought, she stood up from her crouched form and ginned down at the boy sitting before, "Well Mr. Pretty Eyes, my names The Great Ninja Yuffie! And if you'll follow me, I'll take you to some people who can explain everything to you." She stuck her hand out to help him up.

"My name is Eli, not Mr. Pretty Eyes." Eli blushed, ignoring her hand as he got to his unsteady feet. "Where am I? What is this place?" He winced and pressed his heel to his forehead, "Where's Chrys and Miharu?"

Placing her hand on her hip, she raised an eyebrow in question, "Miharu and Chrys? Sorry but you're the only I found here in the bailey. If they're your friends and they were with you when your world was destroyed, they either became Heartless themselves or they're somewhere out there in another world."

"Another...world?" Eli whispered the words slowly. "I'm confused. There are other worlds? And these Heartless creatures... have destroyed my world?"

Yuffie sighed, "Let me ask you this, did little creatures with big yellow bug eyes and a really _huge _ugly one appear in your world? And was your world practically falling apart around you?"

Eli jerked his head up, eyes narrowing. "Yes. They did."

"Yeah, you're definitely comin' with me to see Leon! He needs to a hold of Sora, pronto!"

Yuffie grasped Eli's arm, dragging him behind her through the unfamiliar area. His eyes were everywhere at once, trying to take in all the new sights. His heart was pounding in his eardrums as he thought over Yuffie's words.

_My world... is gone? My friends ended up... in different worlds? I'm not too worried about Chrys; she's always been one to handle herself... but what about Miharu? She's probably lost and scared and crying..._

"Don't you worry, Mr. Pretty Eyes. Aerith will mix up one of her special potions to make all the aches and pains go away while Leon explains everything. Maybe I can see if Cid can bring out the old gummi ship for ya, so you can go and look for your friends! Or maybe, when Sora gets here, you can tag along with him!"

Eli looked forward, a determined look on his face. _I will find you, Chrys, Miharu. Don't worry I'm coming, one way or another!_

*~* End Chapter*~*

**Please leave a review telling me what you thought. Please no flames only constructive criticism. I want to know if there's anything that doesn't make sense, errors, etc. **

**But any who I hope you enjoyed it otherwise and if you didn't I guess it's just not your cup of tea. There will be slow updates, however luckily for you all the first three chapters are done and chapter is started. **

**Bye!**


End file.
